Naruto Seven Minutes In Heaven
by xX-Shadow-Fox-Xx
Summary: Naruto has thrown a party and it seems as though a game has started. Oh look, you get to go first. Seven Minutes In Heaven you say? Well, who will you get? 2nd Person POV rate: T/M Aimed for female audience Edited Chapters
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

- I do not own Naruto in any form

- There will most likely be out of character behaviours

- The story is told from second-person POV.

- Each chapter will be an alternate ending to the prologue.

_Why am I even here?_ .

Naruto had decided to throw a party and decided invited every ninja he'd ever encountered; both enemies and allies. You, too, had been invited and had decided to decline; however, when your life-long friend, Lee, begged you to come with him for company, you caved and grudgingly agreed.

Thus, what was once a quiet gathering had quickly become a rager, complete with spiked punch and many party cups disguising bizarre combinations of liquor and fruity juices. You'd found Lee clinging to your hip for the first hour yet once the flask Kiba had added to the punch did its job you found yourself alone, watching Lee skitter about, your only company a red Dixie cup of spiked punch. With a sigh, you took another sip, the fruity vodka mix had at first singed your throat but quickly created a warm sensation in your belly and a cloudiness in your head. You had to admit, Kiba's stunt wasn't all terrible; the party _had _become more lively.

Once three mixed drinks and a handful of shots, Lee came running to you, tripping over his long legs and stumbling over his feet. "Hey, c'mon. We're gonna play a game!" he slurred, and you found yourself flinching into your chair at the stench of alcohol wafting on his breath.

"Yeah, and you're going first!" cried Naruto, the blonde barely understandable as he leaned against a tipsy Lee, the two seeming to have become fast friends. He clutched a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade in one hand, swinging it wildly and you couldn't help but wonder how much he had managed to ingest.

Before you could reply, your wrist was locked in the iron grip of two drunkards as you were dragged into a back movie room. Anything that was capable of being used as a chair was occupied by some ninja; many eyes turned to observe you and your escorts as you entered and couldn't help wanting to take a drink to break their stares. As went to sip at your drink you found you'd dropped it as the two had bustled you away. _'Silly girl'_ You thought with a shake of your head.

"Let's start this already," Kakashi muttered in a bored tone. You were surprised to find quite a few older ninja within the circle, but didn't quirk a brow at the drunken haze to their eyes and the bottles and cups littering their laps.

"Here, you're starting," the blonde ninja tossed you the bottle that had been in his hands before staggering to the circle and falling into a seat. "Seven Minutes in Heaven has begun!"


	2. Shino

**Author's Notes:**

- I don't own Naruto

- Sorry for the fluff

- I've edited this chapter

* * *

You nervously spun the bottle; the thought of being in the closet with someone brutal or intimidating made you want to hide in the corner like a beaten dog. As the bottle lurched to a stop—after what seemed like an eternity—you noticed that it pointed squarely to Shino. The bug wielder stared in silence at the bottle for several seconds before shifting his gaze to you from behind the rims of his dark glasses. He silently rose, sauntering to the open closet doorway; ignoring the drunken cheers and laughter as you followed suit. As soon as you entered, the door slammed shut and darkness consumed everything.

You leaned against the wall next to the door frame, too nervous to sit, and he leaned against the wall about half a meter away. After an approximated minute had passed, you felt something lightly brush your arm and looked to see a beetle creeping up your forearm. You set you index finger in its path to pick it up and studied it closely while it stood on your index finger.

"How do you tell the gender?" you turned a quizzical look to the bug master who you discovered had been intently watching you. Having caught his gaze on you, your cheeks warmed in a flush as he approached.

"You have to look _very_ closely," he stated softly, "Here, let me help you." He stood behind you; taking the hand with the beetle in his own he rested his chin on your shoulder. He was so close you could feel his steady even breaths on your ear, and feel the warmth from his cheek so close to yours. These served as a good distraction from what he was saying as he explained his method to specify beetles. The only thing you noticed was how fast your temperature was rising.

Suddenly, you felt Shino's left arm protectively wrap around your waist, causing your gaze to shift to him. Whilst you'd listened to him talk, he'd unzipped the front of his jacket far enough for you to see his face, and pushed his glasses atop his head. Your gazes locked for a moment as he scanned your face for a reaction to his grip on you.

The silence was finally broken as he boldly stated, "You have beautiful eyes."

His words made your cheeks suddenly warm, and a smirk to play across his lips before they met yours for a brief moment. As he pulled back, you brought your lips to his once more—before he moved beyond your reach—in a passionate kiss. Within a moment's time, he trailed his tongue so teasingly slowly across your bottom lip in a request for entrance that you denied for a few moments before complying.

You shared the kiss for another minute before breaking away and stealing his glasses to push atop your head. He simply laughed lightly as he zipped his jacket up once more and sat down next to the door. He pulled you down to sit between his outstretched legs and had you lean back against his chest as his arms draped over your shoulders. The two of you talked for the rest of the time, stealing kisses every so often until the door opened and Kiba peered in with a curious expression to his features at the sight of you two together and you wearing his glasses.

* * *

**AFTER:** You sat with Shino the rest of the night with his glasses on and his arm draped casually around your waist. In the midst of the festivities, he summoned the larvae of a black swallow-tailed butterfly; handing it to you as he proclaimed, "Watch this grow into something beautiful; just like our love for each other."


	3. Gaara

**Author's Notes**

- I've edited this chapter since I reread it and found many mistakes. Sorry people!

- I also apologize for the fact that most of these are quite fluffly. I hate fluff but it's easy to write. Maybe I'll change things up a bit... Opinions?

* * *

The time had finally come for you to spin the bottle. You were eager to spin, yet your stomach twisted in a nervous fashion at not knowing who you were to be locked into a closet with. The bottle -- that had long ago been drained of its contents -- spun a few rounds as everyone's eyes eagerly watched it. However, as it slowed, time seemed to slow along with it until everything came to a standstill and the room fell eerily silent. Warily, you gazed from the bottle's tip to who it was pointing to and met with the empty teal eyes of a sand ninja staring at you, and you quickly looked away. Ever since Gaara had fought against Lee, in the chuunin exams, you'd been afraid of the sand ninja. Yet something about those eyes always exited you to the core.

Naruto nudged you towards the closet, and you obliged, walking to the far corner to sit. As the sand ninja entered, the door swung closed and the room flooded with darkness followed closely by an awkward silence. Several moments passed before you noticed the soft sound of sand being poured. "What are you doing?" you're nervous voice quickly filled the dark spanse that was the closet, looking towards where you sensed him standing.

"That gourd gets heavy, so I set it down... And it seems to form a pool when I do it," came Gaara's ever calm voice in reply.

"Oh," you replied dumbly. The sound of him so nonchalant caused you to relax as well despite the fact that you _knew_ he could kill you.

"You're odd, girl," he suddenly stated.

Your confused reply; "Excuse me?"

"I didn't expect you relax around me. I know how horrified you were at the way your friend looked after the preliminaries. I figured it would cause you to fear me. You're odd," his voice was as smooth as silk as he rambled his thoughts in a tone that was both accusatory and questioning.

"I'm not afraid of you," was your reply with an attempt at confidence... That failed miserably.

"Then prove it, girl," he was crouched before you before you could even blink.

You hesitated, looking at his purely masculine smirk, "F-fine then..." You quickly pressed your lips to his for the slightest moment before pulling back to stare at his blaze expression.

"Coward, you call tha--" his sentence was stopped short as you grabbed the white cloth running over his shoulder and pulled, bringing your lips to his once more. That one kiss became many frenzied kisses, as he dropped to his knees before you where you sat. One of the sand ninja's arms was pressed against the wall in a hook-like manner to hold a coat from draping over you, and the other wrapped around your waist to pull you closer. His lips began to part as his head slanted some, so you mimicked his actions, as your tongues met and softly swept against one another. You'd never quite expected his tongue to be so... soft: for a lack of better words.

Gaara's left hand slithered behind your back and up your shirt to grab your right breast and softly squeeze, causing your breath to catch. The sand-ninja left your lips to kiss your neck, suckling and biting softly. "Gaara," you moaned in a hushed tone, squeezing the hand that covered your breast so he'd grab more firmly, your other hand running through his hair.

The room was suddenly flooded with light as Shikamaru swung the door open and proclaimed that time was up. However, the light never reached you as a wall of sand had formed around you and Gaara. Your new-found lover pulled back, placing a kiss to your forehead before standing to leave, a soft smile on his lips.

"Told you I'm not afraid," you murmured for his ears only. Your left forefinger and mid-finger touching the soft skin of a fresh hickey left by his soft lips. He simply gave a grin and walked out.

* * *

**AFTER:** As you walked back to your seat, something snared your hand. As you turned to protest, you were pulled to Gaara's lap and pulled into a soft embrace. His breath hot in your ear as he murmured, "I love you."

"No you don't. That was lust, but I'll teach you love," you placed a kiss to his jaw-line with your reassuring words.

The sand-ninja snatched a marker that had been lying about and drew a heart on your forehead, to match his kanji. "You're mine, Love" he smirked, "And I DO love you."

A smile played to your lips.


	4. Kiba

**Author's Notes:**

- Yep, I'm back after receiving many reviews. Thanks to PinkHyacinth and Uchiha Hakura64 for kicking my butt back in gear!

- Once more, I own not the characters, just the smutty plot.

- There's a quote that I had Kiba say that I got from a picture last year. I plan to use it a few more times… -thinks deviously-

* * *

You stared at the bottle for a moment with an expression of utter boredom before simply flicking the bottle; a resonating _ping_ filled the room for a moment as the bottle lurched ever so slowly into motion. However, it only spun for half a rotation before halting -- the opened top pointing to Kiba. Your heart suddenly stopped. Over the past year you'd to his training grounds just to watch him, or 'accidentally' drop something nearby him while in town in a bid for his attention. Now, the thought of being in a dark closet with him sent a blush to your cheeks.

You watched as he played with his small dog companion in his lap, rubbing at his stomach enticing him to bite at him -- one of their puppy games. A child-like smile was plastered to his face from ear-to-ear, showing off his fang-like teeth and sending a chill down your spine at the thought of him sinking them into your neck. His smile quickly faded as Shino drove his elbow into the boy's ribs in a bid for his attention.

"What?" he said with an annoyed tone, head shooting up as he gazed at the circle of ninjas looking from you to him. Akamaru rolled over to sit upright in his lap.

"The bottle is pointing to you, Kiba," the raven-haired ninja motioned towards you across the circle as you nervously stared back.

"Oh. Come on, Akamaru." the dog crawled up his jacket to appear a few moments later; head popping out to rest under his master's chin. With an expression to match yours as you'd started the game, Kiba rose and walked into the closet.

He seemed utterly bored with the idea of being with you for the game, which was nothing short of a blow to your pride. _Does he _really _not want to be here that badly?_ Your mind questioned as if you had the answers. A feeling of dread settled over your and began to tie your stomach in knots.

When you entered the closet you'd noticed Kiba leaning on the wall in the back, his jacket discarded by the door with Akamaru curled into a ball amidst the cloth. You pulled the door shut behind you and walked back to stand next to him. The festivities soon picked up where they'd left off as the two of you sat silently in the dark.

For the first two minutes, you didn't talk to one another but your gaze continually drifted over to him. Kiba had apparently decided against wearing anything beneath his jacket tonight. You became so focused on his well-sculpted torso that you didn't even notice he was staring back until your gaze wandered up to his face. Quickly, you looked away hoping he couldn't see your blush with the small beam of light from under the door.

"I know this isn't the first time that you've watched me," he said, finally breaking the silence that had filled the darkness that surrounded you and settled just as heavily. Kiba shifted over to stand before you, one hand pressed firmly against the wall on either side of your head and his arms outstretched. As his eyes scanned your face with an expression that could only be described as feral, you rummaged about inside you for the courage to retaliate.

"To have caught me staring means you must have been looking too," you said, internally kicking yourself afterwards for using such a challenging tone.

He leaned in to nuzzle softly against your collarbone. "That I was," his voice had become rather husky as he admitted this, "but I have a question for you…" He moved so that your bodies were a mere centimeter from one another.

"What?" You manage to stutter out as your body began to slowly relax from the feeling of his breath softly rolling over your neck as he began to nip at your earlobe and the heat that resonated in waves from his uncovered chest. His voice revealed that he was obviously aroused, his heavy breathing and the fact that he seemed to have trouble restraining himself from firmly pressing against you for more contact. At the moment, you couldn't care less and were ready to through caution to the wind to touch him and run your fingers down the hardened planes of his stomach.

"If I said you had I nice body, would you hold it against me?" he whispered, breath ghosting over your ear. With the tone he'd used you could just hear the smirk plastered to his lips.

"You don't even have to ask," you rushed out a reply, wrapping your arms over is shoulders and around his neck as you brushed your lips over his.

His reply was a low groan that came from deep in his throat as he latched wantonly to your hips, and dragged them against his. He nipped at your bottom lip in a demand for entrance that you obliged to without hesitation as his tongue found its way into your mouth; eagerly swiping about and exploring every inch of the cavern while brushing with your own tongue.

You suddenly felt yourself toppling forward with the shirtless ninja beneath you. Instinctually, you braced for an impact that he took for you, a thud echoing off of the walls that drew Akamaru's attention and you're sure the attention of a ninja or two from outside.

"You're fine. Relax," Kiba muttered between kisses as he shifted to crouch above you, exploring your mouth once more. Pulling away suddenly, his expression shifted to a feral snarl, looking to Akamaru who had started to wander over at the sight of you two entangled on the floor. "She's mine, Akamaru!" he growled out with a voice of anger and possessiveness that sent the pup back to his spot. Lost in his own excitement, he smashed his lips to yours again as he ripped your top down the front and brushed the halves away.

Your fun came to an abrupt stop as the door swung open and blinding light rushed over the two of you, a silhouette visible in the doorway. "Whoa!" the voice quickly revealed the identity of the silhouette, "Check out the lovers." Kankurou yelled over his shoulder at the sight of Kiba atop of you – both of you without tops.

"Akamaru, get my jacket!" Kiba's voice demanded of the pup as he lowered himself atop you in an act to cover you own half-nudity. The dog promptly drug the jacket over to Kiba, his face contorted into an angry glare that never left the doorway as several ninjas had gathered in curiosity of Kankurou's claims, some snickering at the sight.

"Wear this," he muttered, pressing his lips to yours for a final heated kiss as he pulled back and sat up, serving as a blinder for curious eyes while you adorned his jacket.

* * *

**After:** You walked out of the closet together, Kiba's arm wrapped about your waist, pulling you against him. The boy simply followed you about like a puppy for the rest of the night until he walked you home and ended up staying the night. If anything happened… Well, that's up to your imagination.

So, am I rusty? Reviews please and thanks!

Can you guess who the bottle will land on next? Here's a hint:

He has past ties with Sasori. That's all you're getting!


End file.
